


Field Day

by safelikespringtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Field Trip, PeterMJ - Freeform, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safelikespringtime/pseuds/safelikespringtime
Summary: A world in which Avengers Infinity War ended with Peter pulling the Infinity Gauntlet off Thanos and my heart didn't get shredded to pieces as a result of everything that followed. They returned to earth and lived happily ever after, fight me.I got pulled into the field trip vortex and now I wanna write one. Excuse me if my writing isn't very good, I've barely touched Marvel fanfic, but I'm giving it a go. This is a short story, a couple chapters...Peter and MJ are dating, Peter lives with May in Queens.Mild Coarse Language.





	1. Day Off.

_Shit._

Peter was late, he was so late, and he was so screwed. "May! May,"  _please let her still be home,_ "May, can you drive me to school, please?!" He called, running out of his room as he pulled a shirt over his head. He stopped, paling at the empty room waiting for him, cussing under his breath as his eyes caught sight of the note left on the fridge.

_**Peter,** _

_**Take a breath, and don't worry. I already called up the school. I could hear you up all night and figured you'd sleep late. I'll be home at 5. I expect you to be home then too.** _

_**I love you,** _

_**May.** _

The air released from Peters lungs in a heavy rush and he dropped down in the chair at the table, finger tapping lightly. He knew he couldn't keep missing days off school, while he always caught up on the work, he knew the school was starting to question it. He just couldn't help it. Even though it had been almost 2 months, there were still so many nights where he lay awake, images flashing across his vision of the fight on Titan. Despite the fact they'd won, Thanos was gone, no longer a threat. It still scared him. So many nights the 'what if' scenarios ran through his mind, keeping him awake in a cold sweat.

At the sound of his phone buzzing, Peter straightened up, glancing down at the text.

**9:47am MJ**  
**Hope you're okay.** **Will pop by after school with your work. x**

A small smile formed on his face and he shot back a reply before letting his phone clatter to the tabletop. He wondered for a moment what he should do now he was off for the day. He could go monitor Queens, make sure everything was okay. May had tried to ban him from Spiderman after the return from Titan. But Peter had managed to convince her, and Tony that he would behave, stick to the small things, keep safe until things were okay again.  
Peter forced down a glass of water and an orange before grabbing his keys and leaving the house. He wandered for a few minutes through his neighbourhood before slipping into an alley and tapping his watch. The level of technological advancements that Tony Stark had made would never cease to amaze him. Soon enough Peter was climbing the wall of a building, head to toe in his Iron Spider suit.

After an hour or so of watching the city, stopping a car theft, a break-in, and helping someone get their kid out of a tree, Peter found himself making his way north to Stark Tower. He didn't know if Tony would be there or at the Avengers compound, but he knew he was always welcome there and couldn't help wanting to go and check up on things. As he swung into the top floor entrance - one that it had taken weeks to beg Tony for access to, Peter tapped his watch, the suit removing itself from over his clothes.

"Welcome. Peter Parker," the voice of Friday sounded off in the empty room. "We weren't expecting you."  
"Is Mr. Stark in?" Peter responded, glancing around the room and pulling out his phone, checking for any missed messages from while he was monitoring the city.  
"Welcome. Tony Stark," Friday sounded, causing Peter to turn around in time to watch Tony step out of his Ironman suit and into the room.

"Hey kid, you should be at school!" Tony scolded immediately, walking towards the kitchenette.   
Peter shrugged a little, rubbing the back of his neck, "May called me in for a sick day. Didn't sleep well last night." He said slowly, looking at the suit that Tony had just stepped out of. "That's new," he noted, forcing himself to not walk over and inspect it.   
"Prototype. Building Pepper a suit for her birthday," Tony responded, tossing a bottle of water over to Peter who caught it before turning his gaze back to Tony.   
"Has Pepper expressed interest in having a suit of her own?" He asked, tiptoeing around his point, in which most women he knew - not that there were many at all - didn't tend to wish for a suit of armour for their birthday.  
"Once. But I know she'd rather be able to monitor me than just listen to Fridays updated every time I'm out," Tony shrugged, not adding in that it would make himself feel a lot more at peace.   
Peter hummed out a soft agreement to Tony’s words, knowing how stressed Pepper got over these things – especially after the whole space fiasco. He had to admit, thinking about it, it would be pretty cool to see Mr. Stark and Pepper flying around, fighting bad guys alongside one another.

Tony fiddled with the screen in front of him, typing in a few things he needed to fix in the suit, before looking up at Peter, “Are you all caught up on school? Anything left you need to get done besides whatever you’re missing today?” he asked him carefully, wanting to ensure that Peter wasn’t just taking the day without following up on any missed work or homework assignments. The response he received was nothing more than a small hum and a nod.  
“Mr Stark, can I stick around here with you today?”  
Tony watched him a moment, seeing the question lingering in Peter’s eyes. Peter had always been fairly clingy, not in a bad way, just…he was always around, even when he wasn’t. Happy called it overbearing, Tony found it endearing. But since they got back from Titan, it seemed Peter just couldn’t be alone for too long, he didn’t stay out too late as Spiderman, whenever May wasn’t home, Peter was either here at the tower, or with one of his little friends. Tony worried. “I have to head upstate in a few hours, but you can ‘stick around’ if you’d like, I’m heading down to the lab now.” All truths be told, if Peter asked him, Tony would probably allow the boy to join him at the Avengers compound, hell he'd allow him stay here for the rest of the week if Peter really wanted, he was happy for the company and it would allow him to keep an eye on the kid’s mental state. But Tony wasn’t going to just offer, he didn’t want to take Peter out of school, he was already missing so much, he really wanted for Peter to just be a kid for a while, he deserved to have a break. Helping people was one thing, but it was dangerous to do so if you weren’t taking care of yourself too. Tony had learnt that the hard way.

The pair made their way down to the lab, Peter standing back as Tony used the retina scanner and password to unlock the room. As much as Friday worked wonders in the security department, Tony just couldn’t risk anyone getting into the lab. There was too much dangerous equipment in there that in the wrong hands could cause a worlds end. Once the pair were inside, Tony moved to his bench space, connecting the screen to Friday’s operating system to bring up what he’d noted previously. “I’m going to be setting you up with your own scan and password to the lab in the next week,” he said, not looking up, figuring that Peter was on his way over to the station where he made his web-fluid. Tony had allowed Peter access to the lab weekly to work on his web-fluid, to keep track of crimes in the area, note down anything serious. It was a good way to work in the Stark Internship cover and saved the risk of anyone finding out about the whole Spiderman secret, Tony could barely believe that Peter had been doing it all at school, honestly the boy just about gave him a heart attack when he heard it. So risky. “It will be set privately for you only, same as with Pepper and I. Every entry will be logged and recorded on Friday’s system, so I don’t want you to be going around telling people or bringing anyone in, I will find out about it-” he was going to continue when Peter was suddenly in front of him, throwing his arms around Tony in a tight hug.  
“Thank you so much, Mr Stark, thank you, I won’t let you down Mr Stark, you have my word, I promise, you can trust me, Mr Stark. I won’t tell a soul. Oh wow. Wow. Mr Stark, thank you so much, what an honour-” Peter rambled on his thanks, not even noticing that Tony had returned the hug. It really was such an honour, and so exciting to think that Mr Stark trusted him enough to allow him personal access to the lab. He’d only ever been allowed in with the supervision of Tony or Pepper – who were the only two people to have access to the lab – and despite the fact that Friday would obviously be monitoring everything, it was still so incredible and humbling to Peter to find out Tony was trusting him with something like that. It took another minute of rambling before Peter registered the fact that Tony was hugging him back and his words trailed off into silence, “Wow…this is nice,” he breathed, letting his eyes close as he welcomed the embrace. Truth be told, Peter had barely realised he had hugged Tony, he was just so excited that the action came out of nowhere.  
The embrace was interrupted by the sound of Peter’s phone buzzing on the bench-space across the room. Peter, forcing himself out of Tony’s hold reluctantly and padding over to retrieve it.

**11:42am Ned  
OMG**

**11:42am Ned  
PETER**

**11:42am Ned  
ur never gonna believe**

**11:42am Ned  
We just had a meeting with Mr H – got pulled out of class for it **

**11:42am Ned  
he v upset ur not here again btw**

**11:43am Ned  
we going on a field trip next week, the robotics club and decathlon team**

**11:43am Ned  
Guess where**

**11:43am Ned  
Guess where**

**11:43am Ned  
Guess where**

**11:43am MJ  
We have a field trip to Stark Industries next Friday, you’ll need to have the slip signed and handed in EOD Friday this week. I’ll bring it by with your work. x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fresh cheesebags


	2. Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ & Peter Fluff day before field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write this chapter. But I just saw a preview screening of Spiderman: Far From Home (IN CINEMAS NEXT WEEK GO BUY TICKETS!!!) and as a result I needed to let out some feelings so this is what came of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I'm thinking of after I finish this, story, making it into a little mini-series, adding some spin-off stories. Let me know if you'd like that. And if you do, let me know if there are any characters/relationships you'd like me to introduce into it. Would help me get ideas on what to write :)

Peter’s fingers interlaced carefully with MJ’s, his eyes not leaving the board as their teacher continued explaining some mathematical equation or another to the class. It wasn’t that he wasn’t paying attention, it’s just that…well, yeah, he wasn’t paying attention. Peter was freaking out about the field trip tomorrow. He’d managed to keep the information from Mr Stark for a week, but it was only a matter of time before he found out. Peter had practically had to beg May not to say anything, and Pepper already knew, she’d spoken to him about it briefly the day he found out, checking whether he was included in either of the groups that were attending. Pepper was easy to win over in agreeing not to tell Tony, she ran SI with a lot of respect and didn’t want things to turn south because Tony felt like roughing the kid around a bit for fun. It wasn’t often they allowed school groups, and she really didn’t want to have to hand out another set of forms on top of the stack they had already had to sign regarding Non-Disclosure.

“Hey dork,” MJ’s voice snapped Peter back to reality, the class was packing up their belongings, some people already on their way out of the room. “Where’d you go there?”  
Peter shook his head, giving her a small smile. He felt bad sometimes that he couldn’t be completely honest with her. He still hadn’t dropped the whole Spiderman bomb on her, so when she asked about why he took a lot of days off school and she asked, he gave her a little lie about migraines. It wasn’t like it wasn’t entirely true, sometimes things got extremely overwhelming and it did cause migraine-like symptoms. “Just thinking about the field trip tomorrow,” he murmured, giving her hand a small squeeze before releasing to put away his books.  
MJ nodded, shouldering her bag, “Didn’t think you’d be _that_ excited about it, don’t you go there like…twice a week? Or is that a lie?” she teased. She had never doubted Peter worked with Stark, she knew it wasn’t an internship, but she had never accused him of not attending Stark Industries multiple times a week. Oh yeah, she knew he was Spiderman, she’d seen what happened in Washington, she’d seen him slip off the bus when there was the weird alien ring in the sky a couple months back. Hell, she’d heard Spiderman talk, and she knew Peter. She could tell. But she wasn’t going to out him. It didn’t bother her too much that he hadn’t said anything about it, it was Peter’s secret and when he was ready, he’d tell her.  
Peter shot her a half-hearted glare at the teasing, the pair leaving the room slowly. Their relationship was still fresh, and sometimes Peter wasn’t entirely sure how to behave around her. He’d never had a real relationship, what had happened with Liz could never count as dating experience. So this was all new and kind of scary if he were being honest with himself. “Are you…busy this evening?” he asked her slowly, keeping their pace in line with one another.  
“Not particularly, why?”  
Peter shrugged, trying to shake away the nerves that settled in the pit of his stomach. “Would you like to come to dinner? At mine? Meet May?”  
“Peter, I’ve met May.”  
“No, I know, I know,” Peter frowned, his heartrate increasing rapidly in his nerves. “I mean…like, as my girlfriend.”  
“You know, I’m not your property now, Parker.”  
“No! I know that, I didn’t mean it li-”  
MJ laughed, giving him a small shove, “I’m just messing with you, I’d love to.” She said, looking away with her own shy smile. “What time should I come by…or,” she hesitated. “Should I bring anything?”  
Peter instinctively pouted at the teasing nature that MJ had released upon him before shaking his head. “No, no. Just yourself. Uh, does six work for you? You can come earlier if you’d like, we normally sit down between 6:15 and 6:30 when May isn’t working late.”  
MJ smiled and nodded, “Six it is then.” She breathed. “I’ll let you know when I’m leaving my place.”  
Peter nodded, hesitating before pressing a light kiss against MJ’s cheek and moving away. “See you tonight, then.”

“May!” Peter called out a short while later as he walked into the entry of their home. “May, I need to talk to you.” He dropped his bag by the door, then, on second thought, grabbed it and threw it into his bedroom, scurrying around the house in search of his Aunt.   
“Hey, Peter…” Tony’s voice sounded from within Peter’s bedroom.  
_Tony?_  
Peter frowned, spinning himself around and returning to his bedroom to find Tony sat at his desk, fiddling with a pen. “What…what’re you doing here, Mr. Stark?” he asked nervously.  
“Just thought I’d pop by, see how my favourite protégé is doing…” Tony said, glancing the boy up and down.  
Peter raised an eyebrow in disbelief, not saying a word.  
“Alright, I was coming to see why you sent me a text this morning cancelling tomorrow’s session,” Tony admitted, setting the pen down where he had picked it from, watching Peter in expectation of an answer.  
Peter shrugged, shaking his head a little in faux confusion behind the question. “I just have a lot of schoolwork…and robotics club has a late meeting. And I just figured it’d be easier to cancel than to come late and disturb your night. I know you and Pepper usually do something Friday nights and didn’t want to interrupt that…”   
“So it has nothing to do with you forgetting about the Avengers meeting then?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.  
_Avengers meeting? Avengers. Shit. Oh shit._ Peter had completely forgotten the scheduled meeting at the Avengers compound, he was supposed to take the afternoon off school to drive up there with Tony and discuss with the others the announcement of Spiderman publicly becoming part of the Avengers. It was also going to be the first time Peter had seen Tony and Steve in a room together and he was curious to see how that would go, he’d heard that they were reasonably civil now, but things were apparently still very tense.  
“Oh…uh…” Peter hesitated, going blank on an excuse for it all.  
Tony shook his head, “You disappoint me, kid,” he breathed. “How about Pepper and I postpone our date night ‘til Saturday. And I’ll have the team come down here to the tower for the meeting, that way you don’t have to miss more school. Does that work?”  
“No! Don’t bring them here!”  
“And why not?”  
Peter paused, still drawing a blank on an excuse behind why he didn’t want the Avengers at Stark Tower the next day. He _really_ didn’t want to tell Tony about the field trip, but he also _really_ didn’t want to risk any of the team hijacking the day.  
“Great, so it’s settled. Tomorrow, right after your Robotics Club meeting whatever, I’ll organise Happy to collect you, bring you to the tower for the meeting,” Tony nodded, standing up. “Good chat, kid. I’ll be seeing you.” He nodded, leaving the room and Peter, who was still standing by the entryway in complete silent shock over the conversation – if you could call it that – which had just taken place.

**5:35pm MJ  
I’m leaving now, see you soon. :)**

The knock on the door had Peter twitching nervously. After Mr. Stark had left, and he’d settled down his nerves, he had spoken to May about MJ joining them for dinner, ensuring they were able to prepare a vegetarian dish for her, before slipping out. He spent just under an hour patrolling the neighbourhood, before returning home, showering and changing. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a tee, and a blue flannel shirt over the top of it. Not completely lazy outfit, but still appropriate for a simple home dinner.  
Peter opened the door and smiled at the girl where she stood. MJ was wearing a dress. He couldn’t think of one time where he’d seen her in a dress, and it was kind of surprising to him. “Hey…you look really pretty,” he blurted, flushing pink at his own immediate reaction.  
“And therefore I have value?” MJ asked, raising an eyebrow at him teasingly.  
After a brief moment of panic, Peter gave her a small shove before stepping aside, inviting her into the apartment. “It’s not much, but it’s home. Come in.”

It was a nice dinner, the three of them eating, chatting and catching up. Of course May had known the pair were dating, Peter had all but yelled it at her when he’d gotten home the day it happened. But this was the first time she’d seen the pair together as a couple and it was nice to see that MJ stepped out of her bubbled. Every time she’d met the girl she seemed very closed off. It was refreshing to see the young couple bringing out the best in one another.  
After eating and about five minutes of the three bickering over who was going to do the dishes, May finally agreed to allow Peter and MJ to clean up, while she slipped out to the living space to give them some privacy.  
“So you wash, I’ll dry and put away?” Peter asked slowly, leaning against the counter after stacking the dishes beside the sink, his eyes following each of MJ’s movements.  
MJ reached past Peter to turn on the hot water, using the brief moment of opportunity to give him a light kiss. “I’ve really had fun tonight,” she told him quietly. “I hope we can do it again sometime.”  
The request came as a surprise, but Peter didn’t hesitate in the quick nodding of his head, “Of course, whenever you want!” he exclaimed, a little too excitedly. MJ didn’t notice. Or if she did, she didn’t show it, for which Peter was eternally grateful.

“She’s nice,” May smiled, watching Peter as he stepped back inside after walking MJ home.   
Peter smiled shyly, “She’s more than just nice, May,” he told her, his cheeks pink – which, if May dared comment, he would blame on the chill in the air outside.  
May nodded, “Of course she is. Now go do your homework and get an early night. You have a big day tomorrow.”  
Peter didn’t argue, just made his way to his room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fresh cheesebags


	3. Field Trip PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS. Otherwise I might just leave it for a week and make y'all suffer. ;)

_I am so screwed. No. Not screwed. I am so fucked. Absolutely, positively fucked. Why didn’t I just tell Mr. Stark why he couldn’t bring the Avengers here? Honestly. He would’ve understood. Surely. But no. I had to freak out. Like an idiot. A stupid idiot. And now I’m fucked. Mr. Stark would’ve understood the risk of them being there. All I had to say was ‘No, sir. Please, we’ll go up there Saturday, I have a class trip and I don’t like the risk of being outed by the Avengers.’ And he would’ve understood. Mr. Stark is an understanding guy. BUT NO!_

Peter’s head rested against the window of the bus as they drove from Midtown to Stark Industries, his eyes flickering over the buildings that they passed in effort to drown out the excited chatter of the other students attending the trip. He understood their excitement. Hell, if he wasn’t so nervous about the possibility of the Avengers showing up while he was on this damn trip, Peter would probably be excited himself. He was constantly blown away by the work that Mr. Stark and his scientists did. Peter was a firm believer in the fact that Tony Stark didn’t get enough credit for being Tony Stark. A lot of people overlooked it in favour of the fact that he was Iron Man, but that wasn’t the point. Tony had worked in weapons technology for years, and the moment he saw what it was doing to the world, he had stopped. Tony was just a normal guy with a big brain and an even bigger heart, who had seen the damage happening to the world and decided he was going to make a change. And a lot of people seemed to forget that. They all idolised the man in the mask, and not the man behind it. The man who was working towards sustainable energy worldwide. The man who wasn’t a God like Thor, he wasn’t a trained assassin like Natasha. A man who hadn’t been injected with some serum and turned into a super soldier or exposed himself to radiation. Tony Stark was just a normal guy, who saw there was bad in the world and decided that he wasn’t to change that. That was the man who was Peter’s hero. That was the man who made Peter passionate about being Spiderman. Because Tony understood it. He understood the responsibility behind power.

**8:57am MJ  
What you thinkin about?**

Peter glanced over at MJ who was watching him from over the top of her book and tapped the seat beside him, waiting for her to swap seats. MJ closed her book and slipped it into her bag before slipping over from one side of the bus to the empty space by Peter, looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
Peter shifted his arm to rest on the back of the chair behind where MJ was, feeling somewhat awkward in the motion, but remaining there despite. “I have a big meeting with Mr Stark tonight that I forgot about. Told him I had a robotics club meeting – which I obviously don’t – and now I’m just trying to figure out what to tell him.” He shrugged, admitting part of his mistake.  
MJ shook her head, giving him a light shove, “All that time you’ve had off school is making you irresponsible, Parker,” her tone was teasing, but there was clear concern written in her eyes.  
Peter smiled faintly, “I’ll text him later, apologise when I go to the meeting. I just feel bad. He’s done so much for me and I lied to him instead of admitting forgetting.”  
Peter was about to continue when Flash let out a loud laugh a few rows in front of them, turning around to face Peter and MJ. “Hey Dickwad, Ben and I were just placing bets on how long it’ll take for your ‘internship’ to be outed as fake. He says you wont last 10 minutes…I think you won’t last 5.”  
MJ practically snarled, “Oh buzz off, Flash. Take yourself and your greasy hair and go bother someone who cares.”  
Peter’s hand dropped from the back of the chair to wrap around MJ’s shoulder, glancing at her in a look that breathed ‘please don’t’.  
“That’s right, hold back your dog, Penis.” Flash snapped, laughing with his friends.  
It was Peter’s turn to get defensive now, “SHUT UP FLASH, SHUT UP!” he cried launching across the chair ready to punch to boy one. He was pulled back by MJ and Ned before he was able to make contact, but it was clear that Flash had become terrified by the reaction, it being the first display of real anger that Peter had ever shown.  
_And rightfully so_ , Peter thought bitterly to himself, fuming with anger. _Lucky there are people around, I could kill you with one punch you dirty weasel._  
Mr H turned around from the front seat, raising an eyebrow. “What’s going on back there?” he asked loudly. Flash shook his head quickly, unwilling to admit doing anything wrong or that he was scared of Peter – even if it were just for a brief moment. “Nothing, sir. Just a bit of joking around between friends.”  
Peter shuddered in anger, unable to help it from bubbling through him. Really if it weren’t for MJ tracing soothing patterns against his back, he probably would’ve launched again. How could someone be so disgusting. How could they get away with it?

It wasn’t long after that the bus pulled up in front of the tower and Mr Harrington stepped off, marking off names as they exited to ensure everyone was there.  
“Dude, that was a close call,” Ned murmured quietly to Peter as they stood aside from the group. “If you’d actually hit him, your secret would be kaput.”  
Peter shook his head at Ned, taking a deep breath, “He’s just lucky.” He grumbled, before following the pack of teenagers to the entrance. After Mr H. had signed them in, they were lead into a small conference room on the first floor, where Pepper was waiting for them.  
“Hello, Midtown School of Science and Technology…” Pepper greeted them all with a professional smile, her eyes landing on Peter at the back of the room, offering him a more genuine smile. “My name is Pepper Potts. I am the Co-CEO of Stark Industries. I normally would not be involved in guiding these tours, but we have some important guests in the tower today and I want to make sure that that doesn’t take away from your experience. Shortly I will be issuing you all with a lanyard tag, which you are to keep on you and visible at all times. We take security here very seriously at Stark Industries, as I’m sure you were all made aware reading the NDA’s you signed. If any information learned today gets made public, we will take legal action. In the same way, if you are found in the tower away from the group or without your lanyard, you will be removed and permanently banned from re-entering. Throughout the tour, you will learn about some of the ways that SI has been creating renewable energies. You will have the chance to create your own environmentally impacting robot in groups of four, with the chance to win a monetary grant for the winning team. And you will be able to sit in on a meeting between some of our top scientists within the building. At the end of the day, we will be sitting down for a Q&A with myself and possibly Mr. Stark if he is available come the time. Before we get started, does anyone have any questions?”  
There was a quiet murmur around the students, but nobody spoke up. Pepper nodded and began reading out the names of the students, handing out each lanyard as she did.  
Peter shifted his bag around to pull out his for when he used the front entrance, slipping it around his neck quickly.

The group were moved from the room towards a set of security checks. “We’re about to enter the secure area of the building. I want you to have your lanyards facing outwards, away from your body. And step one at a time through the screener.” Pepper explained, stepping through herself first.  
“Pepper Potts, clearance level A. Welcome back, Miss Potts,” Friday’s voice sounded throughout the room, causing a lot of students to look around in search of a person or speaker box.  
“That, boys and girls, is Friday. She is an AI that runs through the entire building, and fun fact, in the Iron Man suit. Created by none-other than Mr. Tony Stark himself, Friday is the best state-of-the-art security system and helping hand that I’ve ever come across.” Pepper explained, before motioning for the next person to go through.

“Charles Dunkin, clearance level E. All electronic devices disarmed.” Friday’s voice echoed throughout the room.  
“Eugene Thompson, clearance level E. All electronic devices disarmed.”  
“Disarmed?” Flash snapped quickly, glancing around. “What does it mean by disarmed?” he demanded, looking at Pepper in an almost accusing manner.  
Pepper looked at him a moment. “If you’d read the NDA’s, you would know that Friday has disabled any photography abilities on your phones, tablets, et-cetera, until you leave the building, so as not to risk any private knowledge photographed and leaked to the public.”  
Flash wanted to make a snarky comment, but kept to himself, not prepared for a fight in the moment.  
The class continued through, MJ, Ned, and Peter hovering towards the back of the group with Mr Harrington, allowing the others to go through first.  
“Michelle Jones, clearance level E. All electronic devices disarmed.”  
“Ned Leeds, clearance level E. All electronic devices disarmed.”  
“Peter Parker, clearance level A. Welcome back Peter. Mr Stark has been notified of your arrival.”  
“Roger Harrington, clearance level E. All electronic devices disarmed.”  
“Hold up!” Flash was the one to acknowledge it. “Why did is Parker level A and the rest of us level E? What’s up with the levels?”  
Peter rolled his eyes, giving Flash a small glare, to which he almost saw a fearful look in response, which did give him quite a bit of satisfaction.  
“Mr Parker has an internship within Stark Industries, were you not aware?” Pepper quipped without missing a beat. "Clearance Level E is for tour groups, such as yourself. Level A is for people who are trusted.” At the wording of Pepper’s response, MJ snorted, covering her mouth a little. It was a clear jab at the fact that Pepper didn’t trust, nor care for Flash’s remarks.  
“Why are you laughing _Michelle_? You’re level E too.” Flash snapped, taking one step forward and then immediately taking two backwards when Peter stepped in between them.  
It was quite nice having this newfound authority over Flash’s behaviour, Peter almost wished he’d lashed out at an earlier time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fresh cheesebags


	4. Field Trip PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in one day. I was bored. Finished typing it up and figured I'd upload before going to bed.
> 
> I think the field trip is going to be separated into 4 parts, but we'll see as I write where I think is good to end a chapter and start a new one.
> 
> Hope you like it, leave a comment, I thrive off that shit,

**9:30am Godfather  
So…why wasn’t I told about your little field trip?**

_Shit. Friday. Of course. Idiot. She even said she was notifying him. I’m so dumb._ Peter cussed under his breathe, staring at the message so long that a second message popped up on the screen.

**9:31am Godfather  
I can see that you’ve read it, y’know.**

**9:31am Godfather  
Is this why you cancelled today?**

**9:31am Godfather  
Dammit kid, if I’d have known I wouldn’t have called the team down!**

Peter tapped his phone for a moment in nervous thought before typing up a reply.

**9:32am**  
**To: Godfather**  
**I know, I panicked! I’m sorry. I just didn’t want anything to happen that could make people suspicious.**

**9:32am Godfather  
Don’t you trust me?**

The words in the message cut through Peter like a knife to the chest. Of course he trusted Mr. Stark. He trusted the man with his life. He trusted him with May’s life, with MJ’s, Ned’s. He trusted Mr. Stark with the safety of the world, to be honest. The message left a bitter taste of guilt coursing through him, and Peter hoped that Tony hadn’t really taken his lie to heart.

**9:32am**  
**To: Godfather**  
**OF COURSE I TRUST YOU MR STARK! I didn’t mean it like that.**

**9:33am Godfather  
I’m taking it like that**

**9:33am**  
**To: Godfather**  
**I’m sorry**

**9:33am Godfather  
This means war.**

_Shit._

“Mr. Parker…is Miss Potts boring you?” Mr Harrington cleared his throat from beside Peter, causing him to lower his phone in embarrassment. “No, no. You know the rules, Peter, hand it over. I’ll give it back to you when we break for lunch,” the man said, holding out his hand for Peter’s phone. After a split-second of annoyance, Peter handed over the device. Mr H was a pretty good teacher. He never really called anyone out unless they were doing something that was destructive or harming of someone else’s education or wellbeing. But he did have one rule, and that was that there were no phones to be used while a person of authority was speaking. And Peter had broken that. And he had to respect it.  
After Mr Harrington had walked away, Peter quickly swung his backpack around to his front, pulling out a small tin that at first glance looked nothing more than an Altoids tin, but inside contained enough for him to keep track of what was going on with Mr. Stark. Peter slipped a small earpiece out of the tin and pressed it into his ear, ensuring there was nobody too close to hear before speaking up.  
“Karen?”  
“Hello Peter, how can I help you?” Karen’s voice echoed into his ear and he let out a small breath of relief.  
“Activate ‘fly on the wall’. Target: Mr. Stark.” Out of the tin, two small robots lifted, and immediately took off down the hall.  
A moment passed before Karen spoke again, “Target acquired. May I ask why we are spying on Mr. Stark?”  
“No. Connect video feed to my watch, connect audio to me earpiece,” Peter said softly, finishing off with a quick, “Thank you, Karen.”

‘Fly on the wall’ was a project Peter had been working on for some time now. Though, he hadn’t informed anyone else of it just yet. He was hoping the equipment would be used in big missions with the Avengers, they were little nano-bots that looked like flies, that could record HD to any number of connected devices – that he had permitted access to and could store and transmit up to 48 hours of footage before needing a refresher. Of course, Peter was still under ‘probation’ after what happened on Titan and didn’t want to risk Tony or anyone else becoming concerned by the project, so kept it his own little secret for the time being.

His watch lit up with the image of Tony on the phone to someone and his earpiece crackled before Tony’s voice came through. “I’m telling you he deserves this.”  
Peter frowned a little at the silence that followed, in all the test runs he’d done the bots had been able to detect the sound from the other end of the phone from a reasonable distance. “Move sound bot in closer, I’m not hearing anything.” He said softly. The bots were able to be controlled remotely, but unfortunately that was all still only connected to his phone and his tablet up in the lab – neither of which he had access to in this moment.  
“He can handle it, just make sure that nobody mentions Spiderman and it’ll be fine…”  
“I don’t know, Tony. He’s just a kid,” Nat’s voice came through the phone, followed quickly by Sam.  
“What’s in it for us if we do this?”  
“Sam!” Steve  
“What, Steve? It’s just a bit of harmless fun, as if you’ve never been involved in that before.” Sam  
“I mean, he has a point…” Nat  
_Betrayal_  
“What? You’re on his side now? What happened to ‘he’s just a kid’?” Steve  
“It’s not like we’ll be causing any physical harm, right?” Bruce  
“No, of course not. Just teasing, interrupt the tour a little bit. Embarrass him,” Tony hummed. “Think of it as Avengers initiation. See how well he stands his ground.”  
“Initiation.” Steve huffed, still not sounding impressed. “And how many people are going to be involved in your little play, Tony? Just us?”  
“Well, Thor isn’t able to join…after the official death of Loki he’s been galivanting around space with those... the uh…” Tony paused a moment. “The Guardians. And honestly, I don’t want that band of idiots down here in my tower.”  
Peter’s lip quirked up at hearing that and stepped into an open doorway, waiting for the group to walk a little further away before speaking. “Karen, can you get me a way to contact Thor, please?”  
A moment passed.  
“I have found this number located on Stark’s personal computer. Would you like me to call it?”  
“Please, that would be great, thank you…” Peter breathed, shifting from foot to foot, hoping that it didn’t take too long.  
Mr. Stark wanted a war? A war he’d get.

“What are you doing?” MJ asked, appearing beside Peter, causing him to jump as his call ended with Thor.  
“I uh…how much of that did you hear?”  
MJ shrugged, not giving him a direct answer, but it was clear from the look on her face that she’d heard a fair amount.  
“MJ…I have to tell you something,” he said slowly, licking his lower lip nervously. This certainly wasn’t the way he wanted her to find out about Spiderman, but it would have to do because if this really was going to go down then he wanted to make sure she knew about it and wasn’t caught in the crossfire.  
“Yeah?” MJ asked slowly, biting her tongue against outing his secret for him.  
“MJ, I’m,” Peter hesitated, frowning a little. “I’m Spiderman?”  
MJ let out a breath of relief that it was now in the open and nodded, “Okay.”  
“I know it sounds dumb and I promise I’m not lying, but you have to belie—wait. Did you say, ‘okay’? That’s it?” Peter gaped at her; his eyes wide.  
“Yeah, okay.” MJ nodded, watching him with an amused smile playing on her lips. “I kind of…figured it out. I was like…67% sure.”  
“Sixty-seven percent sure…” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oddly specific. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“It was your secret, Peter,” MJ shrugged. “If I had a secret like that, I’d rather tell it when I was ready, not be abused with a bunch of assumptions.”  
Peter grinned at MJ’s words, his hand coming up to curl around her cheek as he brought her in for a kiss.  
“Peter, really?” Pepper’s voice startled the pair apart and Peter looked up to her, wide eyed and guilty.  
“Sorry, Miss Potts.” He said immediately, like a scolded child.  
MJ stuck her hand out, the small blush on her cheeks played off with a smile, “Hi, I’m Michelle, MJ. Can I just say it is such an honour to meet you, Miss Potts, the work you’ve done is so great and it’s so good to see a woman like yourself in a position of power in a company this big.”  
Pepper paused a moment, taken aback by the praise before shaking MJ’s outstretched hand. “Hello,” she said slowly. “Thank you very much, that’s very sweet of you to say.”  
Peter watched the interaction briefly before letting his hand slip into MJ’s when it dropped back down. “Pepper, this is MJ, my uh…” he glanced at MJ with a small smile, “My girlfriend. I thought you might want to know that it seems Tony and the Avengers are planning something around our tour to ‘embarrass me’…and I may have called Thor and told him to bring the Guardians to get Tony back?” he shrunk a little as he said the words, knowing damn well that Pepper was not going to be impressed with him for doing so.  
“Peter! You should know better than to provoke him. This is going to be a mess.” Pepper scolded lightly. “If anything happens that jeopardises this, I will blame you.”  
“I’ve instructed them to stay upstairs away from the tour group, but to mess with Mr. Stark’s things in the living space. Just enough to annoy him. I promise. If anything happens to the tour group, that’s on your fiancé.” Peter said, eyes widening in faux innocence.  
“It’s on both of you,” Pepper told him back, before stepping away. “You’re lucky that I like you, Peter. I could have you removed from the building and banned from re-entry for separating yourself from the group, remember?” the words were teasing, and the air immediately cleared after that. Peter went to say something before his earpiece crackled.  
“Alright, what’s the plan?” That was Clint. What was Clint doing here? Wasn’t he retired? Didn’t he swear he wasn’t coming back into it?  
“Yeah? Just how much are we ruining their fieldtrip?” Banner piped up next.  
Peter frowned, tapping his watch the bring up the image again. “They’re here…”  
“Peter, what is that? Did you bug the tower?” Pepper stressed, looking at the image.  
_Heh. Bugged._ Peter mused to himself at the pun that Pepper had unknowingly made. “I may be testing new tech by spying on Mr. Stark?” he responded with a shrug, watching as the bot scanned the room, showing everyone who was there. Mr. Stark, Steve, Clint, Dr. Banner, Vision, Wanda, Nat, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky. _Bucky?!_ “Uh, I thought he was in Wakanda?” Peter asked hesitantly, looking at Pepper a moment.  
“He’s staying at the Avengers compound for a week, due to attend the meeting this evening to be on track with what’s going on. Shuri was supposed to supervise him,” Pepper explained.  
_Shuri?!_ Peter shifted, stressing a little bit at the possibilities of what could come of today now he’d seen just who was going to be involved in Tony’s little take over.  
“So like…the Avengers are going to be taking over our field trip…and I’m dating Spiderman,” MJ spoke slowly, glancing at Peter and then at Pepper. “I’m sorry but this is really cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fresh, cheesebags


	5. Field Trip PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So this chapter took a turn from how I had originally intended it. But I don't want to change it.  
> If you're into the typical 'Avengers tease Peter' story line then you may not enjoy this but I am proud of it so I'm posting it anyways.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if I should continue this into a full book or if I should just end it here BC I don't know which I want to do. The direction it went in I just, I feel like it needs more, but it was only supposed to be a short field trip story. 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D PREFER

Pepper slipped up to the lab once the group had settled down to sit in on a brainstorming session, collecting Peter’s tablet before joining them once more. Peter logged onto the software, granting access to Pepper’s phone for the feed and connecting another few bots to go through the building to keep track of the situation. He was surprised Friday hadn’t alerted anyone of the spy equipment, but then, seeing as it arrived with him, he assumed that she had just deemed it as not a threat.  
“Hey Ned,” Peter nudged his friend as he quietly re-joined their class in the meeting. “I need you to be my guy in the chair. But you have to make sure that you’re not caught. This is Stark Tech and it can not end up in the hands of Mr H…or anyone else for that matter.”  
Ned lit up like a kid at Christmas and nodded, taking the device from Peter. “I’ll look after it with my life. Are we in danger?”  
“No…we’re spying on the Avengers,” Peter breathed, before clamping his hand over Ned’s mouth as the boy loudly whispered, ‘ _we’re spying on the avengers?!’._  
“I just need you to tell me if any of them show up in either of these four screens,” Peter pointed out the boxes. He’d setup the bots to monitor the halls around where the tour group was, wanting to be aware the moment anyone was close by.  
“Okay, you can count on me.” Ned grinned.  
A second passed before, “Uh…Peter?”  
Peter turned just in time to see Clint slipping back into the vents, the tablet now gone from Ned’s hands. He gaped at his friend for a moment, unable to believe how quickly he’d failed at the job. “Ned!” he scolded quietly, trying to ensure he wasn’t being too loud for them to get called out by anyone. He pressed his finger to his earpiece, “Karen, disable my tablet.” He muttered, glancing up as he heard a soft curse from the vent that Barton had just disappeared into.  
“He had an arrow in my face, okay? I panicked.”  
“Can you two stop your talking please, some of us are actually trying to pay attention here,” Betty, a girl from Robotics turned around in her seat to glare at them.  
Peter muttered a soft ‘sorry’, waiting for Betty to turn around before pulling a face at her in an incredibly childish manner.  


There wasn’t any further sign of the Avengers for the remainder of the session, but that didn’t stop Peter from wondering how they knew to take his tablet, how they knew they were being monitored.  
_Friday_. Of course. It had to be the AI. She’d probably been relaying everything that he and Miss Potts had discussed back to Mr Stark.

The class awkwardly thanked the scientists for allowing them to sit in before they were herded out of the room by Pepper, who guided them all up a level to the awaiting lab.  
As they entered the lab there was a collective sound off of gasps from the other students and Peter was forced to look up from his watch where he’d been still watching Mr. Stark, frowning when he saw what had caused the reaction. There, standing at the head of the lab, stood Dr Banner, Steve, Bucky, and Shuri. There was a moments silence that followed, as Pepper moved forward to have a hushed discussion with their new additions.  
“Okay, Midtown.” Pepper broke the quiet, turning back to the group. “It seems out guests heard about your field trip and about the competition we’re holding and have offered to help with the judging process. So I’d like to introduce you to Dr. Bruce Banner, Captain Steve Rogers, Sergeant James Barnes, and Shuri, Princess of Wakanda.” The teenagers immediately broke out into an excited murmur surrounding the guests, which Pepper gave them for a moment before holding her hands up to hush them. “Now I’m sure you’re all very excited to meet them, so I’m going to give you ten minutes. But after that, when I call out, I want you to go form groups of four around the lab tables, am I clear?”  
There was an echo of ‘Yes Miss Potts’ before Pepper stepped aside, allowing the students to scurry forward to meet them.  
Peter used this distraction to walk over and talk to Pepper, giving her a sucker of a pout, “They’re going to do something, Pepper. There’s no way this is just them wanting to judge the competition.” He mumbled, eyeing the group warily.  
“Well hopefully with Bruce involved it won’t be anything too disruptive,” Pepper hummed out. She really couldn’t be too annoyed with them joining in. After all, there was a clear buzz of excitement running through the room and all she was wanting was a smooth run so there weren’t any phone calls from angry parents or news reports regarding a disaster at Stark Tower while a group of high school students were visiting.  
MJ walked over to where they stood, Shuri trailing behind her, and grinned widely at Peter. “Pete, this girl is incredible. She’s my idol,” she said excitedly.  
“Parker.”  
“Shuri.”  
“I like your girlfriend.”  
“So do I.”  
The pair stared each other down a moment, causing MJ to look between them in confusion,  not having expected such a blunt interaction despite Peter’s fears about the Avengers being out to get him.  
Peter had met Shuri in person once. They’d actually hit it off really well, and even kept in contact after separating. But right now they were in the middle of a small feud after Peter had seen online someone asking who would win in a fight between Iron Man and Black Panther. Peter had obviously sided with Iron Man, while Shuri had sided with Black Panther. And from what Peter could tell, her main reasoning behind it was that she had been the one to design the suit. Peter understood that, and sure, she was talented, but between the two of them, the Black Panther could only fight close range, which was not beneficial at all fighting against someone like Iron Man who could fly and shoot energy beams from his repulsors. Iron Man could take Black Panther out from two cities away with his eyes shut, and that was just the facts.  
“Anyways…so Shuri is like our age, and she’s probably the most intelligent person in Wakanda. And she designs so many of their technological break throughs. And she’s a member of the royal family. How badass is that?”  
Peter couldn’t help but smile, it was very endearing to see MJ so excited and passionate about things. He just wished it wasn’t Shuri right now when they were clearly in the middle of such an important debate. Still, he gave in to MJ’s excitement, “She is pretty badass. But she’s also just an ass so…” he nudged Shuri teasingly, before looking over towards where Bucky was talking with Charles. “How’s he doing?”  
“Most days, really good.” Shuri replied immediately, watching Bucky for a moment. “He’s improving a lot, and most people in Wakanda really value having him a part of our community.”  
Peter smiled at that. It had been hard at first, knowing everything that Bucky had done while being brainwashed. But after reading more into who he was before it all and talking to Steve about him and discussing with Shuri how he was improving, Peter had learnt to have a special sort of admiration for Bucky. He had truly reached rock bottom and was building himself back up.

“Alright everyone, take your seats please!” Pepper called out, causing a murmur of disappointment as the students moved to form their groups at the lab tables. “Okay, so as I mentioned this morning, you’re competing to create the best robot that could positively impact the environment. Over the course of the next hour you will writ and draw up a design for your robot. We will then break for lunch, after which you will have 90 minutes to build a prototype with materials provided graciously by Mr. Stark and present it to the room. Each member of the team who wins will receive a $1000 gift-card. I’m going to pass on to the judges now to tell you what they’ll be basing their judgements on…so good luck.”  
“Okay, so Dr. Banner and I are practically experts when it comes to this area so we will be judging you on functionality and potential success rate of your finished designs. I would also like to add – I hope you don’t mind Miss Potts – that if the winning team is good enough, I will take your prototype back to Wakanda and work with a team to make it a true functioning robot ready to help the world. Of course the students who won will receive all the credit, which I need not remind you looks great on college applications,” Shuri smiled at the group.  
Flash looked over at Peter, grinning wickedly, “Guess you better work real hard, Parker. Only way you’ll ever make it into college is with this under your belt because you clearly won’t be able to afford it on your own.”  
“Are you saying that the only way you’re making it to college is because your parents are going to pay for it because you’re too stupid to get through based on academic achievements, Flash?” MJ retorted immediately.  
Peter could see Flash bristling at the remark and met the boys gaze in a threatening glare, making sure that Flash was still well aware that Peter would fight him if he needed to.  
Steve cleared his throat, “Myself and Bucky are clearly not at all qualified for this. But we were there back when the late, great Howard Stark presented the first flying car to a crowd right here in New York. And we could feel the energy and excitement that the invention brought out in the people. So we will be judging your designs on their ‘wow factor’. And also on your ability to work well in a team. Both your own, and those around you. That being said: this team here,” Steve pointed to Flash’s table. “For the comment made about Mr. Parker, you’ve lost 5 points.”  
“What about them? What about her comments to me?” Flash argued.  
“Do you want us to make it 10?” Bucky quipped.  
“Shut up, Flash,” Ben muttered.  
Flash glared, folding his arms across his chest in a childish manner before muttering under his breath. “If only my parents knew that we were being forced to take orders from someone who’s nothing more than a common criminal.”  
Peter’s chair shot backwards across the room with how quickly he stood up and he was across the room in a half second, hand gripping to Flash’s collar. “Say it again, Flash! Say it again!” he threatened angrily, his hand up and ready to hit him.  
The room bustled with the commotion, nobody else having heard the mumbled comment. Poor Mr. Harrington was trying to settle everyone and tell Peter off for his actions, while Steve rushed forward to pull Peter off him.  
“I didn’t say anything, you psycho!” Flash held his hands up, pulling the victim card.  
“Liar,” Peter shouted, thrashing against Steve’s grip. “Coward!” he was seething as he was dragged from the room.  
“What’s going on here?” Vision appeared through the ceiling, watching as Peter continued to struggle against the grip of Captain America.  
“Take him to Tony.” Steve said, handing Peter over to Vision who was quick to guide him away from the lab.

When they reached Tony’s location, Vision disappeared, leaving the pair alone. Peter pressed his finger to his ear, “Karen, call off Thor and the guardians,” he muttered, before removing the earpiece and folding his arms across his chest.  
Tony watched Peter for a moment before speaking, “Friday.” Immediately at the word, appeared an image of Peter launching himself across the room at Flash.  
“You want to tell me what happened there?”  
Peter remained silent his stance not changing from its defensive position.  
“Come on kid, don’t make me guess. You have to tell me what happened or I’m going to have to let the school deal with your punishments.” Tony’s tone was almost, _almost_ pleading.  
Peter remained quiet for a moment longer, tossing his options in his head before letting out a small sigh. “Flash is an asshole.” He muttered, “I was just protecting the neighbourhood.”  
“Protecting the neighbourhood doesn’t excuse beating on a kid, Peter. I expected better of you.” The level of disappointment in Tony’s voice could probably have brought Peter to tears if he wasn’t so mad.  
“He called MJ a dog this morning on the bus, then he made a comment in the lab and when Bucky told him off for it he called him ‘nothing more than a common criminal’. And Mr. Stark, I’m just so sick of hearing him say so much shit about people and nobody ever doing anything about it.”  
Tony nodded slowly, closing the space between them to wrap a protective arm around Peter. He could hear in the kids voice how upset the situation had made him. It took all over two seconds for Peter to collapse into the comforting touch of Tony’s embrace, forcing away tears of frustration. He’d always managed to ignore Flash, never wanting to stoop to the bully’s level, but there was just something in the way he was acting today that really set him off.

A few minutes later, Mr. Stark was leading Peter back into the lab. The group had settled in to focus on their robots, nobody daring to look up when they made their entry.  
“Mr Parker has informed me that he heard Flash calling one of the members of my team cruel names. Did anyone else hear this to confirm?” Tony spoke authoritatively.  
Nobody spoke up.  
“No? Flash?” Tony stared the boy down.  
Flash avoided eye contact, not saying a word about it.  
“Come on now, I know Mr. Parker pretty well, and I can’t think of any reason why he would randomly lash out, surely someone knows something.”  
Silence.  
“I’m sorry Peter, but without anyone confirming your story I’m going to have to call your guardian and have her come collect you. We’ll discuss your punishment on Monday at school,” Mr Harrington spoke next.  
_No, not May._ Peter did not want to be subject that that line of questioning, no way.  
Mr Harrington stepped out of the room to call May, returning a few minutes later only to motion Peter and Tony away from the group.  
“So, your Aunt said that she can’t get off work and that you were supposed to come here after school for your internship. She told me to have you stay here, with Mr. Stark,” Mr H turned to Tony, “Provided that is okay with you.”  
Tony nodded, placing a hand protectively on Peter’s shoulder, “Of course, sir. I’ll keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t cause any more trouble.”  
Mr Harrington nodded, handing Peter his phone. “I really expected more of you, Mr. Parker,” he said disappointedly. “Your Aunt will be notified by the school as to your official punishment.”  
Peter nodded solemnly, “I am sorry, sir. I’ll do better next time, but please, I wasn’t lying about what happened. Flash called Sergeant Barnes a criminal. And I think that he needs to be spoken to about that.”

_May is going to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay fresh, cheesebags


End file.
